Tout n'est qu'une histoire de dragons
by Twinzie
Summary: Elle est solitaire, secrète et débarque en Roumanie pour valider sa thèse ! A part de l'ennui et des dragons, elle ne pense pas apprendre grand chose et Charlie Wealey, c'est quoi alors ?


_Bonjour, après moultes hésitations, je me lance. Cette fic a plus de six mois d'existence mais elle n'avance pas, donc je ne sais pas encore comme elle va continuer, combien de chapitres elle fera, quand elle serait updatée, rien ! Mais j'aimerais savoir si elle en vaut le coup ! Même si Charlie ne va sûrement pas attiré autant de monde que s'il s'agissait d'une fic sur le trio, les Maraudeurs ou un slash mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! _

_ C'est donc une **Charlie/OC**, que je vais d'emblée classé en** T**, qui se passe en Roumanie. Charlie Weasley est la **propriété de JK Rowling**, les autres personnages viennent de mon imagination. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Prologue **

Une jeune femme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux châtains venait d'arriver par portoloin dans une sorte de forêt ou, du moins, ça y ressemblait. Son seul bagage était une grande malle réduite à la taille d'une mallette qu'elle pouvait porter sans effort. Elle fit quelques pas parmi les arbres, maudissant l'ambassade anglaise pour son manque de précision. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois avant de voir au loin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se mit sur le chemin et le suivit jusque dans une vallée et plus elle descendait, plus il faisait sombre et l'odeur n'était pas des plus agréables.

Elle avait été envoyée ici par le conseil de l'université magique de Londres pour valider sa thèse sur les dragons. Elle voulait faire reconnaître à la communauté sorcière que toutes les espèces de dragons avaient besoin d'être protégées et pas seulement celles qui étaient déjà en voie de disparition. Pour cela, elle avait besoin de démontrer ses dires en allant « sur le terrain », comme lui avait dit un sorcier dodu à la moustache impressionnante et au crâne dégarni, membre du conseil de la CID, Communauté Internationale des Dragons, et aussi membre du jury de la seule université sorcière. Elle ne trouvait pas cela d'une grande utilité, puisque tout était dit dans sa thèse, un séjour parmi des dragons ne changerait rien. Tous ces membres de la CID pensaient peut-être qu'après ce petit séjour au milieu de nulle part, elle abandonnerait mais elle connaissait les dragons de fond en comble et en avait côtoyé dès son plus jeune âge alors elle leur montrerait de quoi elle était capable. En fait, ce qu'elle trouvait malhonnête, c'était que certains des membres de la CID avaient bien connu ses parents et elle jugeait ignoble de leur part de lui faire subir ce petit voyage.

Elle se retrouvait donc là, en Roumanie, pays dont elle ne connaissait rien, si ce n'est que le nom. Plus elle descendait vers la vallée, plus son angoisse montait. Elle arriva dans un petit village assez rustique. De toutes évidences, personne ne venait ici pour le tourisme. Elle s'arrêta devant une enseigne où l'on pouvait lire « Am Freuerdrachen ». Elle ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais à voir les gens qui en sortaient avec leur démarche mal assurée, tanguant légèrement et leurs joues rosies, elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un bar et entra donc prudemment.

C'était, en effet, un bar et un bar typique en plus, on se serait cru dans les années 20. La fumée de cigarettes et de cigares formaient une sorte d'épais nuage à quelques centimètre au-dessus des têtes des clients, ça sentait l'alcool à plein nez et la musique résonnait entre deux claquements de chopes. Elle aurait sourit, si elle n'était en plein milieu de ce foutoir et complètement perdue. Le problème, c'était que le roumain lui était totalement inconnu et elle ne savait pas si, ici, les gens parlaient l'anglais.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir, en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle avait peur de se faire attaquer mais les clients n'en avaient que faire, ils buvaient, discutaient, buvaient, fumaient et ainsi de suite.

- Hum… Excusez-moi, tenta-t-elle auprès du barman.

Il ne fit pas attention à elle.

- S'il vous plait ! Monsieur ! Insista-t-elle.

- Eva Coleridge ? L'interpella une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, au teint blanc et aux cheveux noirs.

- C'est moi, répondit-elle, méfiante.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Samantha Paterson. Je suis chargée de vous amener au camp.

- Oh. Enchantée.

- Moi de même. Quelle idée de vous avoir donné rendez-vous ici ! Je vous ai vu rentrer dans le pub, mais ne restons pas là, c'est pas le meilleur endroit du village.

Eva suivit la femme en dehors du pub. Elle respirait beaucoup mieux ici.

- Vu que pour la sécurité des gens du camp, il est interdit de transplaner à proximité des dragons, nous allons devoir faire le chemin du retour à pied.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Alors dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici ? Je m'attendais à une personne plus âgée en fait, qui voulait critiquer notre travail. Sans vouloir vous offenser. On reçoit pas mal de visites ces derniers temps pour soi-disant rassurer les gens du coin qui n'aiment pas trop ce que nous faisons.

- Je comprends. On m'a envoyé ici pour que je valide ma thèse sur les dragons. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt mais on m'a appris à ne pas trop discuter avec les gens haut placés.

- C'est vrai. Et sur quoi porte votre thèse au juste ?

- J'aimerais démontrer que les dragons sont de plus en plus menacés. Les gens qui m'ont envoyé ici, pensent me faire abandonner. Ils se disent qu'un petit séjour parmi vous et je renoncerai à ma thèse. Ils n'ont pas idée à quel point ils se trompent.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Eva, malheureusement on ne peut pas protéger tous les dragons.

Eva ne prit pas la peine de répondre et la conversation s'arrêta là. Les deux femmes empruntèrent un sentier douteux et plein de poussière. Eva appréciait Samantha. A première vue, elle avait l'air gentille. D'un commun accord, elles jugèrent préférable de se tutoyer. Bientôt, elles entendirent des grondements, cela signifiait que le camp était proche. En effet, un jet de flammes les accueillit chaleureusement, c'était le cas de le dire.

- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, les gars. On reprend demain, cria un homme aux cheveux grisonnant mais à la carrure athlétique. Ah ! Vous devez être Mademoiselle Coleridge. Bienvenue.

- Merci.

- Je m'appelle Nathan Hoover, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nat, alors faites pareil, je vous prie.

- Très bien.

- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec Sam. Ça a été, elle ne s'est pas perdue ? Demanda Nat, à l'adresse de Sam qui répondit par la négative. Je vais vous présenter au reste de l'équipe une fois qu'ils seront présentables, sourit-il.

- Viens Eva, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Eva suivit Samantha, dite Sam, vers les différentes cabanes qui bordaient le camp. Elle lui montra le grand bureau, la réserve, l'infirmerie, le grand salon, où ils faisaient leurs réunions et où ils prenaient leurs repas et en dernier les chambres. Chacun des membres de l'équipe avait sa chambre personnelle, sauf pour les rares couples qui partageaient naturellement la leur.

- Et voici, la tienne, dit-elle en ouvrant une porte vernis. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais une fois que tu l'auras aménagé selon tes goûts, tu verras, on s'y fait. La mienne n'est pas loin, si tu as un souci. C'est la porte, là. A côté, il y celle de John, de l'autre celle de Jenny et en face, c'est celle de Charlie. En général, ils sont discrets. Et tu as de la chance, les couples sont logés à l'étage du dessous. Par contre, il n'y a que trois salles de bain. Deux à cet étage et la troisième au premier. Je vais te laisser t'installer.

- Merci.

- Oh ! Dernière chose, on dîne tous les soirs à vingt heures. Ne sois pas en retard, Edith est très à cheval sur les horaires, ajouta Sam dans un clin d'œil.

Eva referma la porte. Sa nouvelle chambre n'avait vraiment rien d'extraordinaire, un lit double, une armoire, un bureau, une chaise. La fenêtre donnait vue sur des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. La pièce avait, néanmoins, le mérite d'être propre, sans poussière et le plancher ne craquait pas sous ses pas. Eva posa sa mallette au sol et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche. Elle jeta le sort d'agrandissement sur ses affaires qui se déplièrent pour laisser place à une immense malle qu'elle poussa au pied de son lit. Elle en sortit ses affaires qui allèrent d'elles-mêmes se plier dans l'armoire, quelques livres pour s'occuper et une plante pour égayer la pièce. Elle n'avait pas pris de photos et autres effets personnels. Ses parents n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir et elle n'avait qu'une vraie amie sur qui elle pouvait compter qui ne nécessitait pas de photo pour qu'Eva se souvienne d'elle. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, les mains à plat sur les genoux, l'air songeur.

_Et maintenant que faire ?_

Elle sentait que ce séjour allait être interminable et d'un ennui mortel. Elle frappa dans ses mains pour se donner un peu de courage… _du courage ? Pour quoi faire ?_ Elle regarda le plafond, le plancher, se leva, fit quelques pas, ouvrit l'armoire, la referma, alla se planter devant la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et la referma à cause de l'air trop froid. Elle décida finalement de descendre pour voir un peu comment c'était. Elle enfila un pull un peu plus chaud et s'apprêta à tourner la poignée quand un brouhaha infernal se fit entendre. Elle entendit des grands éclats de rire, des pas lourds, des portes qui claquent et elle préféra lâcher la poignée. Les gens de la colonie avaient certainement fini leur journée et rentraient se changer alors elle descendrait plus tard et reprit place sur le lit.

Malgré tout, elle redoutait un peu la vie en communauté. Elle avait toujours été une jeune fille réservée, solitaire, certains la qualifiaient même d'un peu sauvage. C'est juste qu'elle préférait le calme au boucan et qu'elle n'était pas habituée à partager une même salle de bain avec des inconnus, ni même à manger avec eux. Elle avait toujours vécu seule, s'abreuvant d'histoires, s'imaginant des endroits insolites où elles vivaient ses propres aventures. Elle n'avait pas eu de modèles ni de guides dans la vie, elle s'était élevée toute seule depuis l'âge de douze ans. Il y avait bien eu ses grands-parents qui l'avaient accueilli et qui lui avaient financé ses études mais ils étaient morts de vieillesse juste avant sa majorité.

Elle attrapa un des livres qu'elle avait pris soin d'emmener et s'allongea sur son lit, le feuilletant pour passer le temps. Elle considérait les livres comme des amis qui l'aidaient à surmonter ses moments de profonde solitude en la faisant voyager. Elle adorait beaucoup les livres moldus qui racontaient des histoires d'amour, d'aventures, des drames et d'autres exploits. _Les Quatre Filles du Docteur March_ de Louisa May Alcott était de loin son préféré. Elle adorait ces quatre filles si différentes et pourtant si proches. Elle s'amusait aussi à lire les histoires que les moldus qualifiaient aisément de fantastiques. Elle adorait quand ils parlaient de sorcellerie, de mythes et de supposées légendes. Elle devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient une imagination encore plus débordante que la sienne.

Quelques coups frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter et elle délaissa son livre pour aller ouvrir. Sans surprise, elle rencontra le regard de Sam qui lui indiqua que le dîner allait bientôt être servi et qu'il fallait descendre.

- Tu as déballé toutes tes affaires ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je n'avais pas grand chose.

- J'ai oublié de te dire tout à l'heure que si jamais tu avais besoin de trucs spéciaux, Edith fait les courses chaque semaine, tu peux lui dire ce dont tu as besoin. Sinon, tu peux aller au village. En dehors du pub, il y quelques boutiques sympas, sourit Sam.

- Merci, j'y penserai.

A peine ressortie de la chambre, elles croisèrent un bel Apollon, fraîchement lavé, qui ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une simple serviette autour des hanches. Peu habituée à ce genre d'exhibition, Eva tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir et se contenta de regarder droit devant elle alors que Sam faisait à l'Apollon une gentille réflexion sur le fait que ce n'était une façon de se montrer devant des demoiselles.

- C'est parce qu'il y une charmante jeune femme à tes côtés que tu dis ça car, en général, ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça. Et tu pourrais au moins faire les présentations.

- Tu n'es pas assez présentable pour que je le fasse. Allez viens, ajouta Sam en prenant le bras d'Eva.

- Mauvaise fille, lança le jeune homme.

Et dans une réponse très réfléchie, Sam lui tira la langue.

- C'était John. La plupart du temps, les mâles d'ici oublient que nous sommes là et considèrent ce lieu comme leur garçonnière, mais mis à part ce petit détail, auquel tu t'habitueras très vite, ils ne sont pas méchants.

Eva ne put retenir un sourire. Elle appréciait beaucoup Sam qui était franche, a priori pas le genre de filles à se prendre la tête pour un rien et naturelle. Elle se laissa guider dans la grande salle où ils prenaient leurs repas et essaya de mémoriser le chemin. La pièce comptait déjà quelques personnes, dont Nathan Hoover et sa femme, Edith à qui elle fut présentée. D'ailleurs, à chaque nouvel arrivant, on la présentait. Heureusement que la colonie n'était pas très grande.

- Bon, on ne va pas attendre plus longtemps, déclara Nathan. John n'a qu'à être à l'heure au lieu de se pomponner. Franchement, il veut plaire à qui ?

- Et Charlie et Paul ?

- Partis se soûler au pub.

Eva parut surprise mais elle fut la seule, apparemment. Les gens de la colonie aimaient bien sortir, comme elle l'apprit plus tard, pour changer du vert environnant et retrouver la civilisation. Elle comprit que chacun aimait parfois sortir du cadre de la colonie qui était un travail assez prenant. A tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, il pouvait se passer quelque chose avec les dragons alors quand ils pouvaient s'aérer, ils sortaient. Et Nathan avait tendance à exagérer certaines choses, comme le lui souffla discrètement Sam à l'oreille.

Le dîner se passa sans encombre, on lui demanda de parler de sa thèse plus que nécessaire. Ils n'aimaient pas trop, elle savait que sa thèse avec un côté idéaliste mais elle voulait la défendre et montrer que son application pouvait être possible à long terme.

Le dénommé John arriva ensuite alors qu'ils commençaient à dîner, tel un roi, il se laissa gracieusement tomber dans sa chaise avec un grand sourire séducteur, destiné à sa voisine de table. Sam l'ignora superbement.

Quand ils étaient de garde, les membres de la colonie ne veillaient jamais très tard et avec le manque d'activité, Eva se vit contrainte de rejoindre sa chambre en même temps que les autres. Tout était calme et elle commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer. Elle songea que les membres de la CID l'avaient envoyer ici en espérant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à cause de l'ennui justement. Et Eva dut reconnaître qu'ils pourraient bien avoir raison. L'ennui aurait le dessus sur sa thèse. Quand elle vit la lumière du couloir s'éteindre, elle décida de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Tous les autres devaient avoir fini et elle fit donc le moins de bruit possible.

Ici non plus, ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais elle s'en accommoda assez vite et ne se prit pas prier pour entrer sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle se coucha juste après. Le tic tac du réveil ne tarda pas à l'énerver mais il était son seul moyen d'avoir l'heure et elle fit tout pour l'ignorer, avec beaucoup de mal.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand Eva commença à s'endormir, seulement un grand fracas la fit sursauter et elle vit de la lumière sous sa porte. Puis des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir et elle pensa aux deux garçons qui étaient partis au pub. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas très frais.

- Bordel Paul, fais moins de bruit ou bien on va se faire engueuler, entendit-elle.

- C'est pas ma faute si je suis tombé.

- Regarde où tu mets les pieds.

- Le sol, y bouge.

Eva se retint de rire. Ils étaient, on ne peut plus souls.

- Dis, Charlie, je crois que j'ai trop vu.

- J'avais remarqué. Mais, maintenant rentre dans ta chambre et vas te coucher.

- T'as raison.

- Merde Paul, pas là, c'est Sam, elle va se mettre en rogne si tu la réveilles.

- Oups, désolé.

Une porte claqua, la lumière s'éteignit et le calme revint. Eva souriait encore en repensant aux deux zigotos qui venaient de rentrer, et puis elle referma les yeux en attendant le sommeil.


End file.
